


Rooming W/ Kodzuken (NOT CLICKBAIT!)

by ZayNik24



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Drunken Confessions, Drunken Shenanigans, Eventual Romance, F/M, JK I JUST WANTED THE CLICKBAIT, Kuroo Tetsurou is a Good Friend, Pro Gamer Kozume Kenma, Sharing a Room, ew this is in first person im so sorry, idk dude, teehee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:41:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 19,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29548776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZayNik24/pseuds/ZayNik24
Summary: Literally female reader x kenma meet at vidcon and shennanigans happentheres hair dyingdrunk gameplayspanels????Kuroo is .... thereI DON'T KNOW I WROTE THIS A YEAR AGO BUT IT WAS FUN TO WRITE AND I HOPE YOU LIKE IT
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	1. Part 1: When He Dyes Your Hair

You stood at the desk exhausted. You had arrived thirty minutes late to check into your room and despite having sent an email explaining your train breaking down, the hotel had booked your room to someone else. "I'm afraid that we don't have any other rooms open at this time," the receptionist said. "Look, I know you're just doing your job and it's not your fault directly for the miscommunication, and I'm so sorry to be pestering you, but I really need a room. I'm supposed to be attending and speaking at the convention," you pleaded. "I'm sorry there's nothing we can do," the receptionist apologized. "Damn it," you muttered dropping your head. 

"Hi," timidly cut in a familiar voice, "Sorry I couldn't help but over hear. Um, I'm Kozume Kenma. I have the pent house suite if you want to stay over night and see if any rooms open up tomorrow, you're welcome to." You whipped your head up, looking over confused. Long dark hair that transitioned to blonde with a low messy bun, and cat like golden-brown eyes stood before you. That was him alright. 

"If that's alright with you of course," he said avoiding your eyes. "Ye-yeah. Yes, are you sure," you asked him confused as to why he was offering you a place to stay. "Yeah, you're one of the handful of people my company sponsors. I'd feel like a bad sponsor if I left you hanging for one of the most important conventions of a fellow content creator," he said pulling out his phone. 

You only had a handful of sponsors, most of which came up in this past year. You also were unfamiliar with whatever company he was associated with, but you knew Kozume was a well known gamer that you had been watching since before you had even joined the world of social media. You bowed unable to express your full gratitude. "Thank you so much," you started. "Oh, no- no- It's fine. You don't have to," he started sounding embarrassed. He was smiling with slight panic in his eyes. 

"Come on. I'll show you to the room," he offered. You nodded following him to the elevator. "Sorry, I'm not really familiar with what company you're a part of, but I really like your content. You were one of the creators that got me into social media in the first place," you shared. He looked over a bit surprised. "Really? Wow," he said almost mostly to himself, "Oh and I own the company Bouncing Ball." Your jaw dropped. Bouncing Ball had been your first sponsor. They were the company responsible for keeping a roof over your head. 

"What," he asked seeming on edge. "N- um- it's just-.... wow. Holy shit. Bouncing Ball was my first sponsor and it was the difference between being homeless or not when I was just starting up full time. You have really saved my ass more than once now. Thank you," you stammered. He smiled at his phone saying, "I'm really glad I could help. I really like your content. There aren't a lot of creators out there that are quite as candid or open about all of the behind the scenes stuff. Like equipment and editing program wise as well as mental health stuff. Finding your videos kept me on the platform," he shared. 

A smile pulled at your lips until your cheeks blinded you. A creator you had looked up to was offering such high praise and you could have happily died right there. "I'm glad," you said. "Oh, but, also for warning, I have a friend from High School who's going to be staying with me tonight too. We're set up on the second floor the spare room is on the main floor. Is that okay," Kenma asked. "Yeah, that's totally fine. You're the one saving my ass," you said.

**_ ~Mini skip~ _ **

"Oi! Where'd you run off to? I've been calling you like an idiot for an hour," called a voice that you recognized from Kenma's videos. Kuroo Tetsurou. "Eh," he said looking at you confused, "Uuuhh, isn't that (Y/n)? The funny one you sponsor?" You smiled waving as you greeted, "Hello!" "The hotel messed up her booking so I offered her to stay with us for the night," Kenma shared. "You approached, another living being? Of your own free will? Without dying? Like you... initiated a conversation? And asked someone to- What!? Are you okay," Kuroo asked suddenly trying feel Kenma's forehead to see if he was running a fever.

You chuckled at the friends' interaction. "I'm fine," Kenma said swatting Kuroo's hand down, "Quit it. You're being embarrassing in front of someone I _actually, actively_ work with. Like with my job." "Right, you guys mentioned in a video he's not a content creator," you thought aloud. "You watch Kenma's videos," Kuroo asked, excited. You nodded, "Since before I even started up." "We watch your videos too," Kuroo said, "Hey you guys have some viewer over lap right? What if you join us for the video we're filming tonight?" "I'd be down for that," you shrugged. "We're playing the Uno drinking game," Kenma said hesitantly. "Perfect! I can repay you for letting me stay here by buying some alcohol," you noted. "You don't have to," Kenma said. "I insist," you said. "She insists," Kuroo said. 

"O-okay," Kenma said, "We could also do something for your channel and I can send the footage from any of the screens your way if you want. Since you don't normally do gaming content." "Oh sure! I don't really have much planned for this weeks because of the con but I was planning to just vlog some stuff and I was asked to do the face of gems like Jenna Marbles had but I brought stuff to do my own version. Also I was supposed to dye my hair today," you shared. 

"Another hair dye video," Kuroo asked excited. You laughed nodding, "I'm honestly kind of scared it's going to fall off." "It doesn't look that dead," Kenma noted. "Do you guys want to be in my low energy chaotic hair dying video," you asked. "Yes," Kuroo said excited. Kenma nodded. "Okay, then I'm going to set my stuff down and go buy hair stuff and alcohol," you shared. "Awesome! You should take our numbers so we can let you back in," Kuroo said. 

**_ ~Kuroo skip~ _ **

I sat at the table as Kenma was setting up the three gaming laptops. "You must have gotten pretty worked up to actually intervene," I noted. "She's super sweet and she was only half an hour late and she did everything right. She emailed them in advance, they were the ones that didn't communicate to the rest of the staff and she wanted to let the people that took her room stay because it wasn't their fault," Kenma went off. 

He was really mad based on how much he's talking. I chuckled, "So now your celeb crush is staying in your hotel room?" I wiggled my eyebrows to tease him. His face started to burn and he looked down to hide his face with his hair. "It's not like that," he said quickly. I laughed at how quickly he got flustered. "She watches enough of your videos to know who I am," I commented. "I wasn't expecting her to be a fan of my content," he admitted. 

**_ ~Your POV~ _ **

"Hi howdy, guys, ghouls, gals, and pals," you said waving at your phone. "Please excuse the quality I'm recording a quick bit on my phone. Ahhhh so crazy things have happened. I had a mix up with my room so now I'm staying with a newly made friend that I've watched for forever. Aaaahh. Okay. HAHA! This is the intro? Question mark? Uhh I am currently buying hair dye. That's the video. That's- yeah. I'm going to dye my hair. Again! I will be filming another video with the story explaining the upcoming back ground and people in the video. So if you haven't seen that. You'll be confused. Okay. I'll see you soon. Ahhhh," you said, going to eat the camera for a transition.

**_ ~Mini skip~ _ **

"(Y/n)," someone called as you skimmed the alcohol labels. You looked over to see two girls you didn't recognize. "Can we get a photo," they asked. "Absolutely," you smiled scurrying over. You put bunny ears behind their heads and smiled wide at their phone. "Thank you so much! We love your videos," the other girl said. "Yeah no problem," you said giving them both side hugs. You waved and walked to grab the alcohol before heading to the register. "ID," the person said You nodded handing over your ID. Twenty-two and you were still confused for a high schooler.

You started out and pulled your phone out of your bag with your (f/c) hair dye and bleach. You made it to the hotel lobby and sent a text to the new group with Kenma and Kuroo that you were about to hop on the elevator. You walked onto the floor and walked to the room before sending another text. The door opened. "Welcome back," Kuroo greeted. "Howdy," you greeted holding the alcohol out. "Yeeessss," Kuroo cheered taking a look. "Denji is going to be on iiiin like four hours. So around eight thirty we're going to start setting up for Uno," Kenma shared. "Sounds great," you said flashing an enthusiastic thumbs up. 

You walked to the spare room and grabbed your camera. You turned the camera on and finished the transition. "Woooooaaahhh. I'm in the hotel nooowww. Woooaah. Recording from con," you shared and kept the camera on you as you scurried out to the main seating area. "I'm recording nooowww. Wanna say hi," you laughed. You turned the camera and Kenma waved as Kuroo laughed shouting, "HIIIIIIII!" "I'm with Kenma and Kuroo! Surprise," you laughed, "Although, if you already saw the video I have not yet filmed, explaining why, you won't be confused. Ok! I'm going to start my hair. Are you sure you want to be a part of this mess?" "Dude these are like the most chaotic of your videos. Yes," Kuroo said. Kenma chuckled nodding. 

"Is there a bathroom we can fit the three of us," you asked holding a towel and the bag with the supplies. "The one upstairs might be bigger," Kenma noted. "The one with the chair," Kuroo said. "A CHAIR in the BATHROOM," you asked. "RIGHT," Kuroo asked. Kenma shrugged, "Yeah?" "Let's gooooo," you said and hopped before turning off the camera. 

"The transitions look so much more awkward without editing," Kuroo noted. "You have NO IDEA," you shared. Kenma chuckled, leading the way up. "This is the bigger than my apartment," you thought aloud. "A normal person. How refreshing," Kuroo said teasingly. "Shut up," Kenma said. "Hey, he could be one of those flex types, like that Hakoma guy," you pointed out. "They're so pretentious," Kenma noted. "Oooh a strong opinion," Kuroo said. "I hate you," Kenma said with a small smile. 

You walked into a bathroom the size of your bedroom. You had turned the camera on. "Ohhh my god," you said pointing the camera on your own face. "Guys we made it," you said laughing. "What about your transition," Kuroo asked. "Watch," you said and hopped. "Did it," you said and laughed. "Now I'm gonna edit that. All out of order," you shared chuckling. 

You set up your towel on the ground. "The famed hair dye towel," Kuroo noted. "This looks so much worse in person," Kenma said. You laughed nodding, "SEE! Everybody thinks I'm lying but this is literally older than dirt," you shared laughing. "Did you actually get gloves," Kenma asked sounding relieved as you pulled out the box. You laughed nodding, "No more minor chemical burns!" "How bad were those," Kuroo asked. "Ooooo. Hehe. Yeah. Not a fun time. At all," you laughed and started to open the bleach packet. 

"SO! Wait. You both watch my videos," you asked and started to measure the developer before chuckling, "Why? I'm so sorry." "You are actually funny," Kuroo argued. "Yeah. It's just fun. You just seem like you're having a fun time," Kenma noted. "Yeah, you know when you start watching a car wreck that's like really bad and you can't help but start laughing hysterically and watching until the end of the video. That's exactly what it feels like watching your content," Kuroo said. Kenma looked mortified as you burst out laughing. "Oooooo BUDDY! Car wrecks have NOTHING on me," you said.

"Do you want any help," Kenma asked. "Uuuuuh. Just tell me if I missed places," you shared and slapped the bleach on the ends of your hair. Both of their eyes bugged out before Kuroo started laughing. "If I fuck up my head it's fine," you shrugged off. "Don't you have a panel tomorrow," Kenma asked. "Oh, yeah. Absolutely," you nodded. "What if you mess your hair up," Kenma worried. 

"Then I mess it up. What are they gonna do? Judge me? Cowards. They're just afraid of the unbridled power of having absolutely no shame," you laughed and looked down as bleach flopped on your arm, "Ahhhhhh. No. Whoops!" "Off to a great start," Kuroo said sarcastically. "The car is wrecking," you said. "Please let me help," Kenma said. You laughed wiping it off. "How about I let you do one half and I do the other and we let Kuroo judge which side is better," you offered. "Sure," Kenma chuckled and walked over putting on gloves. 

"This is my impression of you," Kuroo said before screaming a monotoned distressed scream and immediately following with laughter. You started laughing. "Stop moving your head," Kenma laughed. "Just get good," you said through laughing. "Get good," Kenma asked holding back laughter and bewilderment. You snorted trying to hold back tears. "Look at me. I'm giggly bitch. HA HA HA," Kuroo continued. "AAAAHHHH," you screamed before laughing. " _I am_ Giggly Bitch. TM," you rephrased. "You're going to trademark it," Kenma asked. You laughed nodding your head as you tried to wipe your eyes on your arm. 

Kenma grabbed your arm quickly. "You almost put bleach in your eye," Kenma said stressed. "What? Oh fuck," You said looking to see another glop on your arm. "Good save," Kuroo said. "Ahhhh. Nooo. Volleyball flash backs," Kenma noted. He pulled off his glove and wiped your face while looking back as Kuroo started antagonizing him. "You loved it," Kuroo said. "I wanted to die. Always," Kenma said. Your heart skipped a beat as his hand in his sleeve rested on your cheek. 

"You know you had fun! Especially whenever we played Shoyo," Kuroo said. "Shoyo was fun. But sports are awful. THEY WERE ALL MASSIVE," he argued. "Like how massive is massive," you asked. "Almost everyone was like five eleven and up," Kenma said turning back to you before turning to get another glove. "We had a team mate who was about six-four, six-five," Kuroo shared. "Duuuude," you said shaking your head. "Oh my fucking god, Lev," Kenma half muttered. You laughed at the reaction.

You both finally finished applying the bleach. "Aaaannnnd nooowww. We wait," you said to the camera. You picked up the camera and turned it off. "The ends are already lighter," Kuroo noted. "That- yeah. That is where the bleach was first applied," you noted. "I know! I'm just saying it's fast," Kuroo defended. You looked at your reflection to look at the two sides and laughed. "I'm losing," you noted. "You did a good job," Kenma noted, "It's easier to do on someone else's head instead of your own." 

"You did really good on your own hair in high school," Kuroo noted. "You've had the blonde since high school," you asked. He nodded. "Dyed it because one of the guys on the team said his hair made him stand out. And the guy on our team meant his long fringe that makes him look like Sadako, when he's looking down at his game consoles or phone," Kuroo shared, "So instead of cutting his hair, he dyed it blonde." "I already told all of you if it's too short, I see too much," Kenma defended. 

"I think the long hair looks nice," you said, "It suits you." "But he has such a nice face. He should show more of his face," Kuroo said. "What are you his motha," you asked slipping into a little New York accent to commit to the bit. "You do that in regular life too," Kuroo asked. "What? You gonna judge me sir," you asked sticking to the bit. "Why are you exactly the same on and off camera," Kenma asked. "Because the camera just catches the chaos," you noted chuckling.

"We should order food," Kuroo said. "If you want sure," Kenma shrugged. "You need to eat food," Kuroo scolded. "Wait is he ya motha," you asked Kenma. "Might as well be," Kenma remarked. "Oi! Don't sass me. You're going to fucking eat, even if I have to shove it down your throat," Kuroo said. "That's what he said," you replied impulsively. Kuroo cracked into a fit of laughter. "Okay, I'm going to order. You want anything," Kuroo asked. "Uuuh sure I'll venmo you for my order," you agreed.

**_ ~Time skip~ _ **

"So Kenma said you have a panel tomorrow," Kuroo asked. "Yeah. I have two this year. Tomorrow is a panel about mental health and the stigma around it among creators," you said and glanced at your hair chuckling. "Fitting," Kuroo nodded. "What's the second," Kenma asked. "Uuuh I think it's called Babies and Goliaths. My manager said it was one she thought I'd be excited about it and she gave me no further information," you shared chuckling. 

"Oh! I'm also doing that panel. It's for creators on the rise and old school creators to talk and compare experiences," Kenma shared. "Oh holy shit! We're gonna be on a panel together! That's insane," you thought aloud. "You're literally sharing a hotel room," Kuroo noted. "Is this real life," you asked. "There's no way this is real life," you said. Kenma smiled sweetly and nodded, without looking up from his switch. "You two are so pure," Kuroo said. 

**_ ~Skip~ _ **

"Ahhhh," you said as Kuroo brought the camera closer to your face. "This is horrendous," you said, "The amount of close ups I'm going to have to watch while editing is unacceptable." "But you're always cute," Kenma noted. "As absolutely sweet as that is, my derp faces beg to differ," you said leaning into the sink to wash the bleach out. "I swear to god," Kenma said. You glanced over to see Kuroo laughing as he kept running circles around Kenma. "Oh my god," you said and pulled out your phone. "Please continue," you said recording on your phone. "This is what I'm dealing with right now. Just a cinnamon roll and an absolute crack head," you narrated. 

Kuroo pivoted before flashing a smirk as he recorded you. "Oh my god. I kind of hate you," you said laughing as he flashed a peace sign. "Since we were children. He's been like this, SINCE WE WERE CHILDREN," Kenma said. Kuroo straightened up and tried to pull him- man handle him- into a hug. You started laughing as Kenma turned into a human cat, trying to push Kuroo away. "I will end YOOOOUUU," Kenma shouted as Kuroo overpowered him and pulled him into a hug. "Cute," you said. 

**_ ~Skip~ _ **

"Woooaahh we're back. It's dry! It's blonde! It's dead," you shared and flopped your head back before screaming and immediately followed it by laughing. "Okay! Judging time. Who did better," you asked. Kenma stood by the side he did while Kuroo looked over both sides. "I don't understand how, but this side looks like... like it's always been blonde. Like your side isn't bad it's just... like _you know_ it was dyed in comparison to this side," Kuroo said. "Kenma wins," you asked. Kuroo nodded. Kenma smiled and flashed a peace sign.

"Okay! Now color," you exclaimed. You started applying color and you all froze hearing a knock. "We're way too loud aren't we," Kenma asked. "Maybe it's just the food," you noted. "OH! YEAH! We ordered food," Kuroo remembered. "You forgot that we ordered food," you and Kenma asked. "Shut up," Kuroo said and jogged. You locked eyes with Kenma and shook your head. 

"I'm sorry about him," Kenma said. "Don't be," you reassured, "This is the most I've laughed in a while. I was really nervous for this con. I'm really glad things worked out this way." "I'm glad too," Kenma smiled. You smiled looking back to your own hair to work on it again. "The (f/c) looks really good," Kenma complimented. "Thanks," you said unable to stop smiling. 

**_ ~Skip~ _ **

You looked over as Kuroo held Kenma's phone to force him to eat. You sat with your hair in a bun waiting for it to set. "He forgets to eat," Kuroo said. "Hyper fixation," you asked. Kenma looked over a bit startled. "I do it all the time. Unless someone interrupts my brain and brings up food I'll forget I need to eat," you shared. "EXACTLY," Kenma said motioning to Kuroo. "How have you both survived this long," Kuroo asked. You shrugged chuckling, "I wish I knew." Kenma looked over concerned. 

"You know the x person annoying x person for insert amount of minutes," Kuroo asked. "Yeah," you answered. "I imagine your fans' version is (Y/n) slightly concerning insert person for insert amount of minutes. Or just (Y/n) screaming and laughing for insert amount of minutes," Kuroo noted. "I genuinely have not looked. I feel like I can't unless I commit to doing a video about it," you noted. "We should absolutely film that video while we wait for your hair to set," Kenma said. "You want to be a part of it," you asked chuckling. "Yes," they both said. You laughed nodding, "I mean okay," you agreed.

**_ ~Skip~ _ **

"Can we do the intro too," Kuroo asked. You looked between the boys sitting on either side of you. Kenma had set up a screen recorder on your laptop. "Okay," you agreed. This is going to be like just me laughing and speaking incoherently for the entire video," you noted. "Perfect," Kuroo agreed. "Honestly those are the best videos," Kenma agreed. "Okay I'll count us in," You said and looked at the lens. You held up your fingers. "Three, two, one," you said and all three of you said, "Hi howdy, guys, ghouls, gals, and pals!" You laughed at how well they did it. "Wow look another video filmed before I explain how I got here," you said and laughed. 

You placed your hands out introduced the boys. "I have Kozume Kenma and Kuroo with me," you said. Kenma rested his chin in your hand. You glanced over trying not to chuckle. It was so cute and endearing. "Why does he get his full name," Kuroo pouted. "I don't know your given name," you said. Kuroo tilted his head and nodded, "Tha-that is true." "Do you want to tell my audience your full name. Because they will find you. And I know my followers will thirst follow. You've seen my comment reading videos right," you asked. You laughed dropping the hand in front of Kuroo as he leaned forward with a smirk. "I'm going to edit out you hitting on them. I swear to god," you laughed. "Aww come on," he complained. "I will end you," Kenma said lifting his head. "Fiiinee," Kuroo said.

"Okay! We're waiting for my hair to set and eating food and then we're going to film a video on Kenma's channel. That might come out before _any_ of mine to be honest though," you noted looking over at Kenma. "With your upload schedule lately, probably," he teased. You laughed and nodded turning to the laptop. "So what's the video," Kuroo asked. "OH! Right! Yes! Thank you," you said laughing embarrassed. You hugged your knees and shared, "We're looking at compilations of me. Because they think that will be funny." "Any time I get recommended fan made videos of your content it's always hysterical," Kenma noted. "They're literally so funny," you agreed. 

You pulled up your youtube. "Just type in your name and then compilation," Kuroo said. "I know how to internet. I started as a fangirl," you reminded. "Right, right. A trained veteran," Kuroo noted. You typed your own name and followed with compilation. "Oh my god," you said seeing the videos. "(Y/n) screaming for five minutes," Kuroo said, "I fucking called it." "Oh god. I mean you did," you said and clicked it. Perfectly cut screams of yourself started up back to back. You started laughing and covered your face with your hands. "Oh my god," you muttered laughing. 

"She's louder than Bokuto," Kuroo started laughing. "Who," you asked. "A friend of ours," Kuroo said. "She didn't go to high school with us," Kenma said. "He's on the Jackals," Kuroo defended. You looked over confused and a long scream started on cue. You looked back at the screen and started cackling. 

"My favorites are when you just rear your head back like a t-rex," Kenma said laughing as he collapsed onto your shoulder. Another scream followed up that you didn't remember. "When the hell was this," you asked. "Oh my god! That's the drunk hair dying video," Kuroo said. "I don't remember THAAATT," you said between cackles. "This is awful. If you show anyone this before they see any of my content, guaranteed they will just punch me in real life," you laughed, "I would punch me!" 

You wiped the tears from your eyes as Kuroo and Kenma tried to recover from laughing. "These all look cursed," you said reading the titles. "(Y/n) being a force of chaos for twelve minutes," Kenma read. "Oh god," you muttered clicking. "That's mr. blue sky in the back ground," you commented as the shot opened with you zooming the camera in slowly on your calm face. "What video," you muttered before video you started screaming before laughing. You laughed taken completely off guard. "OH GOD," you exclaimed. Kuroo was cackling as Kenma laughed beside you after being silent. "LET ME CUT YOUR HAIR," the video you shouted as your friend ran screaming. A montage of you dropping and breaking things followed. 

You started cry laughing seeing the dumb bullshit that you know was entirely to make yourself laugh. "You really are just a force of chaos," Kuroo said. "I'm crying," you chuckled wiping your face. "Literally all of that is my exact humor. Just me being a dumbass," you said maneuvering back to the search. "(Y/n) being adorable," Kenma read. "What do they think is adorable," you asked. "Watch it," Kuroo said. "I'm going to criiiiinge," you said and clicked it pulling your shirt collar up to hide half of your face. 

You chuckled, "Is this just me apologizing for being an asshole?" Kuroo chuckled, "Basically." You watched yourself run and jump to hug your best friend followed by you bugging your best friend. "(Y/bff) the poor asshole that chose to be my friend," you noted. "What a good sport," Kuroo teased. "You can't say shit. Have you met yourself," Kenma asked. "(Y/bff)," video you called. A few clips of that same call with you in various predicaments followed. "Help," video you said before the video cut to an end card. "So you guys think me apologizing for being an asshole, bugging (Y/bff) and being in trouble are all adorable things," you asked the camera. 

"(Y/n) yelling at inanimate objects for four minutes," you read aloud laughing. "CLICK IT," Kuroo shouted. You laughed and clicked it to start the video. You started laughing immediately.

"BITCH!"  
"BOKE!"  
"USELES FUCKING LADDER!"  
"Why do YOU ALWAYS DISAPPOINT ME!"  
"God DAMN IT WORK!"  
"NOO YOU ARE BRAND NEW YOU USELESS PIECE OF SHIT! I'm sorry please work."  
"TRAITOR!"  
"I hhhAAAATE YOOUU!"  
"WHAT NO STOP THAT!"  
"What are you DOING!?!"  
"Waterproof? WHY COULDN'T YOU BE DISAPPOINTMENT PROOF!?"  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Keep doing the thing! I BOUGHT YOU TO DO THE THING!"  
"I KNEW I SHOULDN'T HAVE TRUSTED YOU!"  
"I WILL MURDER YOU! YOU USELESS BLENDER!"

You screamed before laughing as Kuroo and Kenma were crumpling. Kuroo was collapsed on the table laughing like a hyena having a seizure as Kenma tried to hide his face on your shoulder cackling. You jumped startled hearing an alarm go off. You pulled out your phone laughing and turned off the timer. "Okay. Let's wrap this," you said catching your breath. "Like, comment, subscribe go see more of them on Kenma's channel! BYYYE," You said waving. "EAT A BAG OF DICKS YOU SHITTY RULER," the laptop shouted. Kuroo burst into another fit of laughter. Kenma waved at the camera with you. "Byeeee," You both said as Kuroo waved lazily still laughing.

**_ ~Skip~ _ **

You sat with your head back as you leaned against the tub. "At least you won't stain it like the sink," Kuroo said. "My head has never felt heavier," you said as your damp hair seemed to be dragging your head back enough to snap it off. Kenma chuckled trying his best to help keep your head up as he washed the dye out. "I could have done it," you said looking over. "Ooor you can not, almost, drown yourself," Kenma countered. "Touché," you agreed. You smiled watching him get the same serious face as when he's playing a tough boss. He looked down asking, "What?" "What," you asked. "You're staring," he noted. "I have to look up. There's nothing else to look at," you laughed seeing he looked a little embarrassed. "Is the ceiling not enough for you," he joked going back to washing your hair. 

"New compilation, (Y/n) and Kuroo embarrassing Kenma for insert amount of time," Kuroo said. You laughed. "I'd suggest Kuroo being an idiot to x amount of time but I think it already exists," Kenma fired back. "Bro, owie," Kuroo replied. You laughed covering your face with your hands asking, "Owie?" "No, no, no," Kenma corrected, " _Bro_ , owie." "Oh, oh, yes I'm sorry. I forgot the added cringe of the unironic bro," you said. "No! No, no! Don't do that. Don't team up against me. That is not how this works," Kuroo insisted. You smiled lifting your head feeling the real strain but fighting against it as you threw up a middle finger directed for Kuroo shouting, "Don't tell me what to do MOM!" "I don't like being on this end of the chaos," Kuroo shouted back. 

You laughed maniacally and Kenma interrupted, "Are you going to let me rinse the rest out?" "Sorry, Kenma," you said dropping your head back. Water sprayed onto your face and you screamed before laughing as you looked up at the laughing Kenma slightly betrayed. "I trusted you! You were the chosen one," you quoted. "Yikes Obi that's tough," Kenma replied. You laughed at the half assed response. He was adorable. His cheeks slowly turned pink the longer you watched his face. You laughed at his reaction. 

"Wow, you're so aware of people looking at you," you said. "Ye-I hate it," he said flustered. "You're literal job is having like, millions of people watch you," you pointed out. "THROUGH A SCREEN! It's different when it's in person," he insisted. "These are big moves though. He's actually attending a con AND doing a panel," Kuroo said, "You know you can't use your phone on the panel. For like an hour." Kenma's eyes went wide, "I'm going to die." "It'll be fine. Just treat it like a video," you reassured. "I'm going to die," he said. 

"I'll be on the panel too. I'll fight bitches if I have to," you reassured. "You will fight bitches," Kuroo restated chuckling. "HELL YEAH," you confirmed laughing. "Welcome to the protect Kenma Squad," Kuroo said. "I made the squad," you asked excited. "Too much raw, chaotic, mom-friend energy not to," Kuroo said. "Yeeeess! Life goal has been reached. You provide my rent I provide your safety. This is a fair trade," you laughed. "My knight in shining armor," Kenma said sarcastically and looked down at your face. 

You couldn't help but smile back in excitement. It had just been arguably the best day of your life and there was no stopping this serotonin train. He smiled back and looked back at your hair. "You're lucky you're adorable," he said. "It is indeed my saving grace," you replied. "Denji just got in early from his flight. He said as soon as we're ready he is," Kuroo shared. "Sounds good," Kenma agreed before turning the water off. "You're set," Kenma said. "Thank you," you said and laughed as Kuroo threw your towel at your face. "Ooooof. Fucking headshot," you muttered. Both boys laughed. "I'm glad my suffering amuses you both," you laughed and threw your hair up. "HOW," Kuroo asked pointing to the towel on your head. "Long hair trade secret. If I tell you I'll have to kill you," you said simply. 

You grabbed the hotel conditioner and the hair dryer. "What are you doing," Kenma asked. "Destroying my hair," you laughed and started blow drying your hair out. Kuroo tried to pick up the conditioner and you turned the hair dryer in his face before smiling and waving at Kenma. He shook his head with a smile. An idea struck your mind. Kenma with space buns. Tonight would be your only chance. OOO! You're all going to be drinking. What better time to fuck up his hair? Yes. Drunk space buns.

**_ ~Skip~ _ **

"Hey, welcome back to another video. I'm here with Denji and Kuroo, but we also have a new first time special appearance! (Y/n)," Kenma introduced. "Hiiiii," you said waving. "Oh shit! I though Kuroo was joking," Denji apologized, "I'm so sorry." You laughed, "No worries!" "Trial by fire we're doing drunk Uno," Kuroo said. "This is just a regular Wednesday night. Instead of like cooking, or some strange makeup, or craft thing however, it's a table top game on a gaming laptop," you shared. "Are you shaming my content genre," Kenma asked. "I would never. I'm ass at games. I am however, absolutely shaming, playing a table top game through a screen," you countered. 

Kenma shook his head, "Alright Kuroo. You said you modified the rules." "Yes, because all of you are light weights," Kuroo said. "Fuck you dude," Denji laughed. "Mistake slash false uno is two shots, reverse and skip is sip for the victim of said reverse or skip. Draw two is a half shot and a draw four is a whole shot. Yes, we are stacking drinks with stacked plus twos," Kuroo shared. "I'm dying tonight," you laughed. "God I hope not. The controversy and paperwork I would have to deal with," Kenma said. "You're worried about the paperwork and controversy!? What about my well being," you laughed, "I thought we were cool!" "So let's start the game," Kenma laughed with shit eating grin. You launched your hair tie at him from across the table. "You dick," Kenma laughed sounding much more comfortable with a game in front of him. 

You smiled flipping him off. "Such a different vibe than what we were filming for your channel," Kuroo said. "Tis thee after hours Kuroo-san. Thus no greater time for late night, chill, dumb bitch hours," you replied. "It's like you guys birthed a daughter somehow," Denji said. You laughed. "Which one of us is daddy," Kuroo asked. "You're so embarrassing to be friends with," Kenma said. "You're both my mother. Such lovely ladies," you countered. 

**_ ~Skip~ _ **

"NO! You TRAITOR," you shouted as Kenma dropped a plus four. "I don't have ANYTHING ELSE," he defended. You challenged it. "NOOOOO," you said as you took six cards. "Ruthless," Denji said. You took the shot and your face scrunched as the alcohol burned it's way through, warming up your chest. "Wowiiieeee," you said. The guys chuckled. "Every time! You always have a stranger reaction than the last," Kuroo said. "I don't DO SHOTS! I didn't GO TO COLLEGE! There was no party phase! I'm a sipper," you shouted back as he played a card. "I will take that," Denji said throwing down a zero. "NOOOOOO," Kenma shouted. "I _was_ going to take hers," Denji pointed out. "ROGUE," You accused. "Hell yeah," Denji said proudly. 

"I swear to god. I was so concerned. I thought you said you were a stripper," Kuroo said. You looked over confused before realizing he was addressing you. "ME," you demanded, "I am a child of THE LORD!" "Which lord," Kenma asked. "Which ever one any of you or the viewers believe in. I am a woman of includjin," you said. "First to slur," Denji shouted. "Fuck y'all I can barely speak when I'm sober," you defended laughing. Kenma put down a card and the decks all swapped. 

You looked at the new deck and panicked putting down a zero. "Ahhhh. I did not mean to do that," you said chuckling. "Don't you dare! (Y/n) I swear," Kenma warned. "AHHH KUROO I'M SORRY," you shouted and chose his deck. "Nooooo," Kuroo complained. "Oh no this is worse," you said laughing. "This isn't even the color in play. Why were you bitching," you asked. "I like how only (Y/n) _sounds_ fucked despite like the rest of us almost definitely being two sips from not being able to sit upright," Denji laughed. "I'm just bad at speak," you said. "Oh my god, you're precious," Kenma said. "You know what would be precious," you asked. "Oh god," Kuroo said. "Kenma with space buns," you declared. "I like this idea. Continue. Sell us your pitch," Denji said. You turned so Kenma could see your face. 

"Please," you said. Denji and Kuroo burst into laughter. "THAT'S IT! THAT'S THE PITCH! GOLD," Kuroo backed. Kenma sighed and nodded, "Fine." "YEEESSSS," you cheered, "Kuroo! Play for my tur- if it gets back around. I will kill you if I have to take a full shot because of you," you warned. "Aye aye captain," Kuroo said. "What is happening," Denji asked. "Right now," Kenma asked. "YES," you said standing and walking over. "She just walked over like she's perfectly sober," Kuroo said. "See!!! I just word bad," you declared proudly before a hiccup rose in you chest. Kenma handed over your hair-tie from earlier with one hand and covered his mouth with the other.

You focused your absolute hardest as you pulled the low bun out gently and started to part is hair. "Please tell me your face cam is getting her absolute, highest intensity, focused face," Kuroo laughed. "You guys are a mess," Denji said. "I wanna make it look the GOOD! Aaahhhh," you said and pulled some hair in the front loose. You widened your eyes as you didn't move but your hand suddenly felt three meters farther away. 

"Fuck," you muttered laughing. "Nooooo. Guys it's going. The depth is fucky," you declared. The three guys started laughing. "It's not funny! I need to make the space buns pretty but I'm fucking going. I'm going to be gone," you worried. "It's okay," Kenma said. "I am doing this! I got this! I glued pom poms to my entire face to turn myself into a living stuffed fox. This can't be more difficult. Right," you tried to hype yourself up. "You what," Denji asked. "I upload every Friday. Maybe. Sometimes," you said laughing before your eyes adjusted back.

"Eye lag gone," you exclaimed and started wrapping the first bun. "Eye lag," Kuroo quoted. "Son of a bitch, Tetsurou," Kenma cursed. Kuroo laughed. You glanced up at the screen. They had reversed before Kuroo stacked a plus two on another plus two. "I like how I got infinitely better, now I'm not playing," you commented and hiccuped again. "Noooo," you complained. You pulled up the other bun and tied it off. You walked around as Kenma took a shot. "Hey! Nice job kid," Kuroo said. "YES! I did it," you smiled proudly. "We're still playing," Kenma said. "Oh shit! That's right," you said and scurried back around. 

"NO! How is it my turn," you shouted. "That's how THE GAME WORKS," Kuroo said laughing. You pouted trying not to laugh before playing the card that was the same color. "Oh my god, (Y/n) NO," Kuroo said. "WHAT!? It's the SAME COLOR," you defended. Kenma played your passed deck as they all rotated. "Oh shit. Yeah sevens rotate don't they," you asked. "Oh my god," Denji said before laughing hysterically. "YES, Kenma shouted and won. 


	2. Pt. 2 Remember No Swearing In the Panel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yeah you know like the plot just kinda progresses teehee

"This is a water shot, Kuroo," you called out. "How the fuck," Kuroo started but you cut him off, "My chest does not burn and my faces no scrunch!" A thud came from beside you and you heard Kenma chuckling. You looked over to see his forehead on the table. 

"Kenma's gone," Kuroo laughed. "He's right there," you said. "Oh my god I love them," Denji said. "Actual children," Kuroo said. "I will... harvest your... your.. um..... toes? Yeah. Toes," you tried to threaten. Kuroo started laughing. "I think it's time to wrap," Kuroo said. "What nooo," Kenma said lifting his head, "I'm fine asshole." His head started to droop as he turned sideways in his chair. You put your arms out to keep him from falling out of his chair.

"Okay, maybe it's time to wrap," he said chuckling through his rosy cheeks. "Night guys! See you at the con tomorrow," Denji said. "Niigghhht," you all said. "Oh my god! We forgot to do your intro," Kenma said. "Hi ghouls guys and pals gals. That's wrong. Shit. YEP! Another drunk intro. I'm fine. Everything is fine. Enjoy. I'm not doing another take. Like, comment, subscribe. Follow Kenma. OKAY! KENMA! Outro," you said. Kuroo laughed through all of it. I'm stealing your outro. Li- uh... comment. What she said. Follow (Y/n) we can fix in post right? Yeeaahh," Kenma said. "How do we turn it all off," you asked. "Fuck," Kenma said as if just realizing we have to shut it all off. "I got it," Kuroo said. "You're the best dude," Kenma said.

"Couch," Kuroo ordered. You saluted and stood taking a moment to stabilize yourself. Kenma yelped and you opened your eyes, looking over to see him face down on the ground with his ass in the air. You laughed with Kuroo as he started turning off the cameras. Kenma hummed in disappointment. You kneeled down beside him and helped him sit up. 

"Hi," Kenma said seeing your face. Your heart melted and you chuckled replying, "Hi." "How did I get here," he asked. "You fell," you shared. "I fell," he asked growing wide eyed. "We're going to get up okay," you said chuckling. "Okay," he smiled. His head flopped around. You helped him up and walked with him to the couch. You tried to sit him down but he clung on tighter and you toppled down onto the couch with him.

Your cheeks started to burn as you ended up on top of him. You looked up to see his eyes closed as his arms loosened. "Did you just fall asleep," you muttered to yourself. You went to stand and his hand held onto yours. You looked down at his hand confused. 

"He gets needy when he's wasted," Kuroo said. You chuckled as Kenma frowned and let go to flip Kuroo off. Kenma covered his face with his hands as he remained laid on the same part of the sectional. You walked around and sat by his head. You took the buns out, handing him his hair-tie as some of the fogginess around you head seemed to settle. He lowered his hand to peek up. "Thanks," he said quietly and stuck his hand through the hair-tie to place it back on his wrist.

"Water, both of you," Kuroo said. Both you and Kenma grumbled annoyed. "Then don't bitch at me when you both wake up with hangovers," Kuroo said. You huffed and raised your arm with an open palm to accept the water. "Smart kid," Kuroo said. You weren't thirsty. You didn't want to. But you knew better. The water collided with your hand and fell out of your grasp. Your hand closed, only forming a fist. You looked down as Kenma grumbled getting hit. 

You leaned over to check if a bump was forming. "Did you hit me," Kenma asked, suspiciously as his eyes met yours. "No, I didn't catch it in time," you answered. "Catch what," Kenma asked. You pulled up the water. "WITCH," he panicked. You laughed in response and he seemed to quiet down almost immediately. You tilted your head curious. "Stop staring," he said and pulled his hood up before curling in to face the couch's back. He truly resembled a cat.

You sat back up looking over at Kuroo. "I got him. Go get some sleep," Kuroo said. You shook your head cracking the water open. "It's fine. It's only eleven-ish," you dismissed. Kenma pushed himself to sit upright and immediately started to flop back over. He looked kind of pale. "Kuroo! Kuroo," you called struggling to string out the words. Kuroo rushed over tripping with a small trash bin. You caught it and handed it to Kenma as he threw up. 

"Hey look, I'm Shoyo," Kenma said before starting to flop again. You grabbed the bin and Kenma's shoulders trying to keep him up. His cheeks were warm. Kuroo sat up from the ground laughing. You used one arm to keep Kenma up and placed the bin on the ground. "Can you get another water bottle," you asked Kuroo. He nodded pushing himself up.

"Kenma," you said trying to get him to drink the water. "Hi," Kenma said smiling. "Hi," you laughed, "I need you drink some water." He grumbled and pouted. You chuckled, "Kenma, please." "I am an adult. I'm fine," he insisted. "Kenma," you said again holding your water out to him. "Noooooooooooo," he complained. His head rolled before flopping on your shoulder. You brought the water back up to his face and he tried to further bury his face in your shoulder complaining, "Nooooooooo!" "I will leave and sleep in the lobby of the hotel if you don't drink this water," You threatened. His face sunk. "No," he said quickly and wrapped his arms around your waist to try and keep you from leaving. Your heart melted. Damn it! It's not a celebrity crush anymore. "Then drink the water," you pressed. He sighed in defeat and dropped one arm to take the water, still resting most of his weight on you.

You took a second and realized, drunk Kozume Kenma was currently sitting in your lap. You were in Kozume Kenma's hotel room. .... WHAT THE FUCK!? This- it's real. This is real life. How? Never in your wildest dreams. "I told you he gets needy," Kuroo said handing you a new water bottle. You didn't mind it though. You liked being tangled up as you took care of him. 

"Hey, fuck you. I will burn down your entire minecraft village. I will murder your minecraft dog," Kenma said turning to look at Kuroo. His lids were low as he appeared to be trying to scowl. "I don't play minecraft," Kuroo said. Kenma gasped in horror. "You fucking WHAT!? No! You definitely did," Kenma said. "With you for a video and that was it. But we did some weird quest thing," Kuroo shared. "You don't even play minecraft. How are we friends," Kenma asked.

"Let her go to sleep," Kuroo said. Kenma turned to look at you confused. "When did you get there," Kenma asked. You chuckled answering, "I've been here." "You have a panel. Go fucking sleep," Kenma said. You laughed at his sudden parent-like tone. "You plus alcohol is the best combination," Kuroo said. "Fuck you! I'm literally fine," Kenma slurred. "No, (Y/n) is surprisingly fine. You, bud, are a mess," Kuroo said with a smug smile. 

"I'm sorry I don't recall where I asked for your _fucking_ opinion," Kenma countered, waving his finger lazily at Kuroo. "Finish your water," you said. "No you," Kenma said suspiciously. "I bet I can chug mine faster than you can," you challenged. "What? You have way more. No way," Kenma said. "You want to fucking bet," you egged on. "Be ready to lose," he said, "3!2!1! Go!" You cracked your bottle open and started chugging.

"I WIN," Kenma shouted. "Crazy," you said sarcastically. "How did you DO THAT," Kuroo asked. "He's a professional, competitive, gamer. Key word competitive," you shared after finishing half of your drink. "Wait... Was that all just a ploy to get me to drink water," Kenma asked. "I would never," you said sarcastically. "That did not sound very genuine," he said turning to look at you before ducking his head back when he noticed your faces are right next to each other. 

A startled, embarrassed expression crossed his face. "Hi," Kenma said, sweetly. Kuroo started laughing. "That's like the fifth time you've said hi to her," Kuroo shared. "Third or fourth," you shrugged off. Kenma hid his face in his hands, "I am so sorry." "It's okay, Kenma," you reassured. "I'm going to go," You said as your phone went off.

"Excuse me," your roommate and best friend asked. "You are excused," you said closing the door to your room as you did your best to get to the bed. You flopped down. "The amount of brain energy it just took to walk was too much. I heard none of what you just said," you declared. "I saw Denji's STREAM! Are you with Kuroo and Kenma right now," they asked. "Bro! You don't- I- You have no fucking idea the DAY I have had," you said. 

"Did you record yourself talking about it yet," they asked. "... No," you answered. "Your fans are freaking out," (Y/bff) said. "What," you asked. "Dude the stream is all over, people are freaking out about you filming with them. Fuck a proper video go live for like 15 minutes and keep me on the line I will monitor you so you don't say any dumb shit," they said. "Sure, fuck it," you agreed.

You pulled up your laptop leaving them on speaker as you started a title. There was a knock on the door. "Yeah," you called. "Hey kid! You need anything," Kuroo asked. "I'm okay. My friend is just yelling at me to do a quick live and then I'm gonna crash," you shared. "I will berate your livestream if you're not sleeping in an hour. You have a fucking panel tomorrow," Kuroo said. "Sure mom," you replied sarcastically. Kuroo laughed, "I'm not your mother!" "But that's exactly what my mom used to say to me all the time," You countered.

You waved at the camera. "Hooo! Hi howdy guyspalsgouhlsgals. Not fixing it! I'm not drunk I swear! I'm just not... fully sober either," You said to your camera laughing. "Hiii," you said waving as you saw the chat start to explode. "I'm going to explain. Chill bitches," You said. You started checking the stream and fiddling with sound while answer questions about con not related to the boys. "Okay, okay. I think everything is set. It has been a wild day. Great day. And yes there will be a hair dying video to explain the color change. Also yes I'm working on the face thing," You shared. 

"Okay so what the fuck happened today? You didn't tell me you were filming with them," (Y/bff) asked. You held a finger up for a beat as you tried to think of the words, "Well... I wasn't entirely planning on it. I got to the hotel for con and one treeeeeemndously long story short, they gave my room to someone else. And Kenma overheard the things and it turns out he watches my content and we apparently do business behind the scenes which I will not discuss unless he says it's okay. It's content related. So yeah he's letting me crash in his extra bed, well room, so I can try to get a room tomorrow. This way, I didn't have to take the train at the ass crack of dawn for my panel tomorrow. Well today now," you noted.

You heard silence on the other end. "...... (Y/bff)," you asked. "Yo-you're- You are currently in Kenma's hotel? Was that fucking Kuroo I heard earlier," she asked. "The one threatening me to get some sleep? Yes. He's very mom-like. You know those like super extra moms that are absolutely embarrassing idiots and kinda gremlin-esque. Exactly that. And if either of them are watching this. I said what I said. Fight me," you said. 

"I fucking will you PUNK ASS LITTLE SHIT," Kuroo shouted from the living room. "I KNEW YOU WERE FUCKING WATCHING YOU BITCH," You called back laughing. "Both OF YOU SHUT UP," Kenma called back. "I think that's how we'll end this stream. Good night fuckers! Drink water, be nice to yourself, take your vitamins. See you guys at the panel tomorrow," You said and waved, turning the stream off.

"If you need me call me. If you feel unsafe or uncomfortable at any point, _call me_. I'll come get you or come find you if you have to walk out," (Y/bff) reminded. "You got it it dude! I know the drill," you nodded. "Okay. Take care and text me tomorrow. I'm going to watch your panel on my break at work," they said. "Okay," you agreed and said a quick goodbye before flopping back.

**_ ~Skip~ _ **

You pulled on the blouse and started on your makeup and hair. You pulled on sunglasses partially grateful for it being summer. The other part was dreading the stuffy heat. You walked out to the kitchen pulling on your lanyard and tiny backpack. You were currently questioning why you had agreed to an eleven am panel. "Morning," Kenma said. "Morning you called rushing out as you were running late. 

You sprinted down and called your manager. "Hey is there any way you can find a quick coffee on site for me to chug before the panel," you asked. "On it," she responded. "You are the absolute best," you said, scurrying to the convention hall across the street. "Remember no swearing in the panel," she reminded. "Right! Got it," You said repeating it to yourself.

**_ ~Skip~ _ **

You finished chugging the coffee and heard your name called. You jogged out, waving, and bowed to say thanks before flashing peace signs. "And last but certainly not least Sonoda Denji," the announcer called. You looked over surprised. He waved and took a seat beside you. "You look not hung over," he said quietly. "Like-wise," you replied. "Thank god," he laughed. You looked down the panel to see two others, and you recognized neither. "Before we start I just have one question," Denji said into the mic. "Go ahead," the mediator said. "(Y/l/n)-san, did you just chug an entire large iced coffee," he said. "Wh-... Way to call me out man," you laughed, "I was running late." You shook your head. Little shit.

**_ ~Kuroo~ _ **

I can't believe Denji just called (Y/n) out like that. Kenma had his hood on loosely as he tried to stay hidden. He practically dragged me to the panel. He didn't even have his phone out. His eyes were glued to (Y/n). "Shut up," he muttered. "I didn't say anything," I noted looking back up. "You didn't have to. I know what your stupid brain is thinking," he grumbled. "My stupid brain," I asked chuckling. He looked wrecked. 

"Then I'll counter with we could have watched this online," I pointed out, drinking from my own coffee. He looked at me bewildered. You'd think I had just suggested following the footsteps of Jeffrey Dahmer. "I never thought the day would come where you'd be arguing with me to stay out," I said proudly and faked a tear. "Shut up," he grumbled turning back toward the panel.

He needs to talk to her without relying on me to bounce off of. There's a good chance they're both going to dart back to the hotel room right after. "Hey, I'm going to hang around the con and check out some of the stuff around. You okay to walk back to the room on your own," I asked. He nodded quietly still sitting with his head in his hands as he was leaned forwards on his knees. He's probably going to be freaking out over the fact she watches his content, for the next few _years_. Hell he ended up in his version of the zoomies a cat gets, for two hours, after he found out she followed him on Twitter.

"Do you think creating content causes creators to become lonely," the mediator asked. I could tell Kenma was twitching as the first two spoke saying creating content was most likely a high cause with the correlation to high numbers of creators expressing feeling symptoms of depression and isolation that can come with the job. (Y/n) looked ready to commit arson. I tried to keep from laughing at their shared strong opinion. "(Y/n) what's your take do you agree too," the mediator asked.

"Not at all," (Y/n) said bluntly, "I recognize I'm no professional and I dropped out of college to pursue creating content, but I strongly feel that those statistics represent correlation not causation. Just because there's a high volume of content creators speaking out about or exhibiting symptoms does not mean that's it directly caused from the job. I do think creators absolutely take on more than they can handle without other healthy outlets when the hobby becomes the job, however I don't think creating content in it of itself causes said symptoms. In any art medium there's a high volume of those with psychological disorders and mental illness, just like any other job."

I looked over to see a proud smile on Kenma's face. "Shut up," he muttered. "Again, I didn't say anything," I whispered. "Your face did," he grumbled avoiding my eyes. I sighed shaking my head. He's really fucking in for it isn't he?

**_ ~Skip Kenma's POV~ _ **

I let out a sigh of relief as I made it back to the room. My skin no longer felt like it was crawling. I pulled off the sunglasses and hood to curl up on the couch. Even hung over (Y/n) can hold her own in a serious debate and eloquently speak on behalf of her own ideas and beliefs. That same curious rush of adrenaline flooded my system whenever I got excited. If I were still in high school I could play a three set match, trying the whole way through and I wouldn't bitch once. That's a lie. I'd probably throw up the second I tried to move faster than at a brisk walk.

The door opened and I looked back to see (Y/n) going through her phone frustrated. "Any luck with a room opening up," I asked. She shook her head quietly. "They checked through everything and unless someone checks out early the soonest open room is for the day after the last panel," she shared, "I'm going to try Air B&B because its the same story with the surrounding hotels and worse comes to worst I just train in." "You could stay with us the next few days," I offered. I don't want her to go. "I feel bad," she started. "Don't," I insisted, "It's been cool hanging out. I don't mind the company. Kuroo's a lot easier to deal with when there's someone else to divert his attention to. I wouldn't offer if I wasn't okay with it."

I looked back to the computer to set up filming, but her eyes lingered. "What," I asked looking back. "Nothing," she said quickly. "Weirdo," I said turning back to the monitor to skim through the schedule of things coming out. I felt her shoulder brush against mine and my eyes locked onto a random point on the screen. 

"Is that a release schedule for new games," she asked. "Only ones that peaked my interest," I shared and spotted the handful of horror releases coming up soon. "Are these all pre releases," she asked, "How do those work?" "Developers reach out or you reach out to them. It's a really good marketing tactic because the entire video or series kind of works like an add," I explained. "I heard the Last of Us was supposed to be really good," she commented. "You never played," I asked. She shook her head no, "I tried to watch your series too but I was a much bigger chicken than I am now." I looked over hearing her laugh.

"Do you want to play," I asked. "I don't think I'd get very far," she admitted chuckling. "Do you want to try playing with me? I could teach you how to use screen recorders in the process," I offered, "You get a new skill, I get to rewatch... and play, a masterpiece. And I get to torture you with a horror game. Win, win?" "When you put it that way, how can I refuse," she asked. I turned to watch her head for her room. "I'm getting my camera and video skills notebook," she shared. 

Video skills notebook? Idiot. I shook my head and turned back to the screen. I was going to replay it anyways. I walked over to my duffle bag of equipment by the table and started to hook up the system. It'll probably take closer to the twenty to twenty-five hour marks to complete it but we're going to be here for four more nights.

"Okay, so how do you set up the thing," she asked. I looked up a bit startled. When the fuck? Sneaky shit. I raised an eyebrow to see an actual notebook and pencil in her hand. "You're a dork," I said. "If I don't write it, it just FUWAA," she said. Why can I hear Shoyo saying the same thing? "This, goes here," I started explaining and she crouched beside me to get a better look.

"Batterie's dead," she complained. "Charge it," I said and sat on the couch. "It's going to be dark when we start isn't it," she asked. "There's a good chance," I nodded. "The poor neighbors," she said laughing. She's anxious about getting scared. I waited for her to comeback and yawned as my eyes burned a bit. Maybe I should have listened to Kuroo and slept in. I couldn't miss that panel though. 

"Hey, how do you do those editing things," I asked pulling the laptop back open. "I can show you," she offered. She sat beside me with her own laptop and I handed her the flash drive with the Uno files. "Uno," she asked. "These are your monitor and you used your own camera," I shared. "I downloaded it this morning before leaving," she nodded.

I remained seated on the edge of the couch and she laid across it behind me. I turned over my other shoulder to read her face. "What are you doing," I asked. "Shhh, trust the process," she said. Trust the process? Fuck it. I laid beside her so I could watch her screen. She glanced over at my own. "Did we film intros," she asked chuckling. "Kuroo said we did but it was by the end," I shared. "Oh god," she laughed. She pulled her phone up to play some music. "It makes raw footage more bearable," she shared. I put in a head phone and started the footage the same time she did.

"I did an intro," I shared and spliced it out saving it separately. I don't remember smiling that much. That's probably why Tetsurou is being so pushy with it. I looked over as she yawned. "Okay. I got a bit," she said. I hummed and watched as she explained how she used the short cuts and explained her thought process to the cuts and zooms. 

"And then cut for a beat of dead silence," she shared. "That's honestly a lot more technical than I was expecting," I admitted. "It just took a lot of dicking around," she said looking over. Her eyes locked onto mine and it felt like I was exposed under a spotlight with nowhere to hide. It was terrifying but I couldn't pull away from it. "It also helps that I used to make a bunch of shitty fan edits," she shared. "An interesting way to form your craft," I remarked.

"Oh god I look like a mess," she said glancing at my screen. I looked over to see her intensely focused while trying to make the space buns. My heart warmed as the inebriated past her tried her best. "It still came out pretty good all things considered," I shrugged off. "I never thought I'd be grateful for my drunk videos," she shared. "You're holding your own pretty well all things considered. I was way more fucked up than I'm showing," I shared. "I could tell. You weren't yelling at me or Kuroo to stop staring. We made a side game out of trying to get you to notice," she shared.

**_ ~Skip~ _ **

I looked over as her head landed on my shoulder. I looked over to see she was asleep. I lowered my hand from my head and rested it on hers stroking her hair. I could really get used to this. She looked so peaceful as her breathing came in slow calm waves. I smiled to myself and went back to working on the video. Thank god they messed up her reservation.

**_ ~Skip~ _ **

I felt eyes on me and looked over at their source. (Y/n) smiled waving. She was sitting with both headphones in. "What time is it," I asked trying to wipe the sleep out of my face. "Hm," she asked. Oh, yeah. Headphones. "Time," I asked. "Uhhhh it's about four," she shared. I nodded sitting up. I checked my phone to see if Tetsurou came back.

S _topping by a party I'll be back late_

**_I'm not bailing you out if things go awry_ **

_dick_

"I'm just charging the back up battery now," (Y/n) spoke up. Right, we were going to film. "You want to set up," I asked. "Sure," she said putting her laptop aside. We started to set everything on and I loaded the game up. I handed the controller over. 

"Oh god. Hi howdy guys, ghouls, gals, and pals. I don't know if I'm actually going to upload this. Are we going to be able to finish this game before con ends," she asked. "In theory," I nodded. "Oh boy-o. We're playing the Last of Us. I've never played and I have not been able to watch through a full play through, because I scare easy," she explained. "How much of my play through did you see," I asked. "Uhhh I stopped after the introduction," she admitted. I covered my mouth trying to keep from laughing at her. "I know," she said. "Well, everything is set up," I said and motioned for her to go ahead.

**_ ~Skip~ _ **

"You're doing pretty good so far," I noted. "You jinxed it. Also I saw that already so I was prepared. I have no clue what's coming. I don't- I don't like this. What the fuck? Spores," she asked. She's about to find out. "Interesting, interesting. Oh! That's a whole dude," she jumped. She's absolutely precious an so screwed for the whole rest of the game. 

"(Y/n), you do realize you're going to be entering combat soon," I asked. She hummed anxiously. "Wait what!? Is this going to have like a butterfly effect thing. I don't want to kill him," she said. "There's no butterfly effect. It's teaching you mechanics. He will literally turn into a zombie if you don't and he asked you not to let that happen," I pointed out. She frowned and grimaced. "They're not real," I reassured.

She walked into the next room. "What the fuck," she asked panicking. "Train his hea- Oh my god. Oh my god! Oh my god! Kenma! Kenma! Help," she panicked as she alerted the runner. She tossed the controller and I took over, getting her out of the ambush. Her hands gripped onto my back for dear life. That familiar comfort that come with her hold was hard to ignore. I wanted this in my future. I don't want to pressure her though. She was a fan. I'm a bigger creator. I'm the only place she has to stay. I can't be selfish with my feelings.

"Are they dead," she asked, still hiding behind me, clutching on. "Two camera battery switches," I said as she sat up. "What," she asked. "You get two camera battery switches to toss me the controller when your overwhelmed. After that I'm not going to take over when you throw it," I shared. She hummed stressed before nodding. "Okay. Okay. That's like two hours. I can get used to it in two hours," she said trying to psych herself up. "You can stealth your way through most of the game," I shared.

**_ ~Kuroo a few hours later~ _ **

I walked through the door and (Y/n) was screaming with Kenma on the couch. "DIE! STAY DEAD! DIE! DIE! FUCK! NO, DIE," she shouted. "SQUARE," Kenma shouted out, "Stop going to shoot! You don't have anymore ammo!" I walked over and waved at the camera before leaning on the back of the couch watching them play The Last of Us. "Boo," I said as they finally cleared the ambush. (Y/n) screamed throwing the controller up before scrambling to catch it. 

"How was the party," Kenma asked. Not even a jump? Bitch. "Don't sneak like that," (Y/n) scolded, turning back to the game. "It was kind of lame," I admitted, "You staying another night?" "Nothing is opening until after the con ends," Kenma shared. "Have either of you eaten anything today," I asked. "Does air count," Kenma asked. "I forgot," (Y/n) admitted. "I swear to god," I muttered.

**_ ~Skip your POV~ _ **

You stood stretching and walked over to shut off your camera. Kuroo had gone to bed a few hours earlier. You focused on doing what you needed to with the camera. You were randomly reminded by your brain that you had woken up technically in Kenma's arms. Did he even know? When did it happen? Was there a chance he had a crush on you too? You jumped looking up as his hand rested on your shoulder. "I'm going to head up, you alright," he asked. "Y-yeah! Yes. Yep! I'm good," you stammered, "Night." "Very convincing," he said sarcastically, "No seriously if you need anything just holler." You nodded waving him off as you went back to finish packing your camera. 

**_ ~Mini skip~ _ **

You laid in the bed, staring at the ceiling. A million thoughts raced through your mind. Almost all of them relating to Kenma. You knew (Y/bff) would be getting up soon to get ready for work. It was already five am. You had been playing the Last of Us up until four and made a ridiculous amount of progress, but not without a fair amount of embarrassing cowering. But it was all worth it to have him so close and eager to comfort you. 

He really loved the game and aside from the absolute terror it stirred inside of you, you were coming to really appreciate the plot. But maybe a lot of it had to do with the way Kenma's eyes lit up as he talked through parts of it, trying to settle your own nerves. There was certainly a difference in his mannerisms when he was passionate and when he wasn't. And just like when he was drunk, he didn't seem to notice your staring when he was excitedly talking about the game, it's process, the writing, and intricacies of it all.

**_ ~Skip~ _ **

You got ready for the panel. The last few days were pretty much full of filming, flirting, texting your friend dying bout said flirting and making friends with Kenma and Kuroo. It had been less than a week and you'd practically consider them family. You didn't want to say goodbye. A knock sounded from your door. You looked over to see Kenma. "You almost ready," he asked. You nodded. "Hey! You," Kuroo said sliding in behind Kenma. "Yes," you asked. "Party tonight. You're both going," he declared. You opened your mouth to protest. "No buts. At least for an hour and then you can both leave but you're socializing so help me god," Kuroo said sternly. "Yes, mom and poor life choice coach," you agreed.

**_ ~At the panel, Kenma's POV~ _ **

"And to finish of the Creator Veterans, for his first panel _ever_ , Kozume Kenma," a person announced. It's fine. It's fine. It's fine. My arms and legs are shaking. I nodded waving as I headed right for the chair. The lights are so bright and hot. There's a million eyes on me. Each one tore through my flesh like a laser-beam of concentrated light. There's no where to hide. I picked looked over to the other creators who smiled trying to greet me. "Hi," I said, embarrassed by the meek nature of my own voice. There's no way I'm going to be able to fucking speak. How did she make it look so easy?

"For her first year and second panel, let's kick of the freshmen with (Y/f/n)," the announcer called. She ran out waving and smiling like crazy. It looks so natural. How does it look so natural? How is she not freaking out? How can she so naturally just wave and bow and goof off in front of the crowd. On the stage and behind the camera she had the confidence of Oikawa, but the kindness and earnest heart of Shoyo. It was an awe inspiring combination. Yet, somehow _I_ was someone she looked up to and admired. How? 

A new wave of eyes flooded back onto me and I looked back to my sleeve. "How you holding in," she asked quietly after greeting the other creators. "There was a lot of eyes and then only a few and now there's a lot again," I pointed out quietly. "They're not judging you," she whispered taking a drink of water. The water in the bottle trembled. The only tell she was human. I looked up as the next person ran out. He was loud and obnoxious. It was like the worst parts of Oikawa and Bokuto in one person.

"Hey beautiful," he greeted as he sat beside her. I clenched m jaw trying to maintain my composure. I'm going to deck him in the face if he tries anything. More eyes on me. 

It's fine.   
It's fine.   
I'm fine.  
I'm fine.   
I am fine.

A quiet deep breath out and I looked up from my sleeves. The eyes I cared about the most were now staring in quick glances. I covered my hand with my mouth before reassuring her, "I'm fine." "Okay! I know everyone's excited. Let's start down the lines and introduce yourself in quick blurbs," the mediator asked. 

Kozume Kenma, Twenty-three, six years.  
Kozume Kenma, Twenty-three, six years.  
Don't fuck it up.  
Kozume Kenma, Twenty-three, six years.  
Kozume Kenma, Twenty-three, six years.  
Kozume Kenma, Twenty-three, six years.  
Please don't fuck it up.  
Kozume Kenma, Twenty-three, six years.  
Kozume Kenma, Twenty-

All the eyes shifted onto me and I leaned forward. Shit I zoned out. "Everyone knows who you are," One of the older vloggers shared earning a few chuckles to break the tension, "Uhh for those who don't. Kozume Kenma. I'm twenty-three and I've been making game-related content for six years now." I sat back again as there were screams and applause. At least they liked it. I'm going to fucking throw up. This is train wreck. Why did I do this? 

"Now onto the newer creators," the mediator shared. I looked over. That's why. I'm an idiot. "Hi howdy," she greeted. "Oh so you just naturally greet people like that," teased one of the older creators. It was the only other girl on the panel. (Y/n) laughed lighting up the room. Worth it. 

"I didn't used to," she said blushing a bit, "Uuuuh I'm (Y/f/n) and I've been posting videos of a strange range of content for the fuu- past two and a half to three years." A voice in the crowd shouted, "Thirty-two months!" "What," she asked perking up. They shouted the number again. And she laughed, "Thank you! Yes. That number. Thirty-t-two months. Oh! And I'm twenty-two." She clasped her hands together and bowed her head to say thanks to the fan. 

"Aayyyyooooo. I'm Hakoma Atsushi," the asshole greeted. I caught myself shrinking back at the screeching of a surprisingly small group. By the time I zoned back in they were done with introductions. "For the veteraned creators what were your experiences starting up and are there any stark contrasts then and now. Kozume-san would you like to start us off," They asked.

I looked up startled and stammered out, "Ah-uh.. sure. I was seventeen and only knew I liked video games. And I made a deal with my friend that he wouldn't force me to run laps at volleyball practice if I posted videos. There was no guide. No one knew what they were doing if you posted videos over ten minutes everyone got bored. I payed someone money for information creators like (Y/n)-san posts, free to watch. There's definitely more information that helps smaller creators now."

"You played volleyball," someone asked. "Nekomaaa," Kuroo's voice shouted. I pinched the bridge of my nose and (Y/n) leaned forward in my peripheral. "Kuroo-san, it was high school. Let it go," she said laughing. "I'm so sorry. That's my friend. You can remove him if he interrupts again," I said. The mediator nodded with a sympathetic smile. The creator to my right started speaking.

"The biggest change I noticed was the openness about mental health. I really liked the panel (Y/n)-san was was on earlier in the week with Denji and the professionals. No one used to talk about that back in the day. I think the most open creators about mental health came late in the game except for like- Kozume-san. You were like the first of us quote un quote original creators to talk about anything relating to mental illness and you talked about anxiety right," he asked. I scratched the back of my neck. "Yeah. Well, I was also like the only one that didn't do panels and meet and greets so I kind of felt like I had to," I shared, staring at my sleeves. 

**_ ~Mini skip~ _ **

The last person spoke and asked, "Hey, you guys remember when reaching one thousand subscribers was like, the equivalent of one million?" I chuckled with the others. "Also, like I don't think any of us aspired to be content creators. Like most of us were in schools or working lame jobs before stumbling into the platform like confused naive babes, and like now kids want our jobs when they grow up," the last guy said. 

"I'm _still_ lying about my profession to my family. I don't know about you guys but whenever I said I make videos for a living I always got that follow up," the girl started. "No but what do you _really do_ ," the rest of us chimed in, myself included. "Seriously," the newer creators asked. "Dea-... Just outta curiosity, who? I just want to talk," (Y/n) said laughing, "For legal reasons and my manager's sanity, this is a joke." "That poor woman," I noted. She's been pretty good at catching her cursing. 

"For our newer creators, did any of you start watching any of these creators," the mediator asked, "(Y/l/n)-san?" "All of them. Literally, everyone to my right I admire and respect, so much. I'm internally screaming every time one of them mentions my name or acknowledges my existence. I still can't believe that I'm up here. Like, who let this happen? This is so surreal and I can only speak for my own experience but like the platforms all of our content goes up on would not be the way they are now without these incredibly talented creators paving the paths that they did. Without their struggling to be taken seriously I don't think we would have the voices and communities we have today," she said passionately. 

"I'm adopting her," the girl said. "My fans would kill me if I didn't say get in line," I countered. "Kozume has spoken," the guy to my right said bowing. I jumped back a bit startled and shook my head, "No thank you." "Kiss ass," Hakoma laughed and started talking despite the whole room shifting to shoot him a glare. "I never really vibed with content from older creators which is why I started my channel in the first place," he shared with a shrug. I hate this fucking guy.


	3. Pt 3. Is This What Kuroo Meant By Zour Zoomies?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one where kenmas like comfy and breaks outta his shell 
> 
> cute things
> 
> story resolution
> 
> enjoy

**_ Kenma's POV _ **

My leg bounced under the table as I found myself struggling to focus. The panel was almost over and Hakoma continued to throw snide remarks whenever (Y/n) got more attention than him. I felt a warning glance from her direction. A silent plea not to do anything. I felt my jaw tense up as he spoke again. "Weren't you hungover in that panel," he asked as someone asked her about the mental health panel three days ago.

"Thank you for your question. No I'm not a trained in the field but my mom is. So I grew up with psychoanalysis as a normal part of everyday life along with just communicating your emotions and things along that nature. I talk about it a lot more in depth on my channel, but no I don't think I'd pursue a career in that field if I couldn't make videos. As much as I love helping others college was not a great experience for me personally so I probably would have followed a different creative medium or- I always wanted to open a cafe," she said ignoring his question entirely.

"You just going to ignore me," he asked. "When you interrupt a paying fan that musters the courage to ask someone they're taking time out of their day to see? Absolutely," she responded calmly. "Everything okay down there," the mediator asked. "Just fine thank you. Sorry for the interruption," (Y/n) said calmly and unwaveringly. "All I asked was a question," Hakoma asked. She closed her eyes taking a breath.

I need to deflect. "I didn't know the Q&A was open to us up here," I asked, "Actually if it is, Morimoto what did you use to create your outro? It's so smooth." "Th-thank you! Uh I programmed the software myself. I'm making it a public editing software in about a week. I'm going to be linking to it in my next video," he shared. "I look forward to it," I said.

"Dude! That's so cool," the guy beside me, Nakada exclaimed. "Ninety percent of the new generation of creators are just so smart," Uemura remarked as she offered a similar disapproving side eye at Hakoma. Hatanaka chimed in once Hakoma went to open his stupid mouth again, "And so eloquently spoken. This is the first panel I'm seeing of Hakoma but Morimoto, (Y/l/n) and Azuma were so composed during their panels. I was shitting myself during my first panel. I think I stammered through the whole thing and these kids are out here having philosophical and educational discussions and discourse." "I have a question of my own," Azuma asked, "Where we allowed to swear this entire time?" 

"No," Uemura said.  
"Yeah," Hatanaka and Nakada answered at the same time. 

Hakoma was sitting back and grumpy.

"Okay let's get one last question from the crowd before Kozume unleashes his mouth," teased the mediator. I looked over confused. "You have the worst mouth out of all of us," Nakada teased. "You know (Y/n) is literally right next to me. I ran a bet with Kuroo as to how many catches before she slips and she passed both of our predictions as of right now," I defended. "Oi," she said sitting up, "I'm not that bad!" "You almost slipped in your introduction," I reminded. "So who has a question for us," she laughed ignoring my calling her out. "Very smooth," Nakada noted as they got the mic to the audience member. She was smiling again and looked a happy flustered instead of irritated or annoyed.

"Kozume-san mentioned his start to creating videos why did the rest of you all start making videos," asked someone in my merch. I leaned forward, "I like your hoodie." "That's your own merch," Uemura said. I smiled nodding. "It took three months to design. Let me be proud," I countered. "Let's start from Hatanaka down," the mediator said. "I got laid off of my job and recording skits to keep from losing my mind," he shared. Uemura perked up, "My sister lived far away so I posted videos meant to teach only her how to do make up and hair things she kept asking me about and then other people found it." "They're all privated now but I used it for my old audition reels. They were _awful_ ," Nakada shared. "React to them," we all said. "I'd sooner give myself an icepick lobotomy," he answered.

(Y/n) perked up realizing I already answered, "I kinda came into adulthood with YouTube and the videos that really made an impact on my life were the ones like Nakada's on just life after being laid off and the toll that takes or Kenma's dealing with social and general anxiety I tired to make a cool happy hang out channel were people could ask questions without feeling judged and then we ended up here somehow." 

Hakoma rolled his eyes. "I just wanted to make being a creator look bad-ass. No one was teaching people how to be cool and little me woulda 'preciated the advice," he said with a proud smile. I covered my mouth to keep from saying anything.

"People were doing dumb shit and I wanted to make jokes about it," Azuma deadpanned. "Azuma is my son now," Nakada said. "Senpai, I have noticed you," Azuma said dryly. "Are we just adopting Kouhais through this panel. Because I will fight Kozume for (Y/l/n)," Uemura teased. "First of all, let Morimoto talk, second, over my dead body," I replied. "Mori my son! Why have you grace the interwebs with your content," Hatanaka asked. Morimoto blushed, "U-uh I didn't really have friends and making videos helped to distract from that. And no one really made videos about programming that was fun."

"I'm adopting him too by the way," I said. "You can't have them both," Hatanka and Uemura said. "You can't stop me," I countered. "Azuma's still mine right," Nakada asked. "He's cool but I already have Kuroo so keep him," I said. "Yeah Kozume can do what he wants," Nakada backed up. "What about me," Hakoma asked. "Shh the adults are talking," I said with smug expression tugging at my face from the satisfaction that came from dismissing him. "Well I think that's all the time we have for this panel. Before they devolve further in chaos," the mediator said. We all stood and bowed before leaving to the side of the stage.

"Group photo," someone called. Looked like a coordinator of the con. We all clumped and I noticed Hakoma near (Y/n). I pulled her in front of Uemura and myself declaring, "Shortest in front." I felt a few glances from the others. We all posed and the flashes went off. Once the photos were done I felt Hakoma's glare. "Dude, please tell me you're coming to the after party tonight," Nakada asked, "We need to exchange information." "For sure I'm down. Go talk to your new little Kouhai," I suggested.

I glanced over to check on (Y/n) who was with Uemura. We all seemed to be playing keep away with the younger creators and Hakoma. "He's an even bigger prick in person," Nakada muttered. I hummed to agree. Hatanaka and Azuma were speaking with Morimoto. "You looked about ready to kill him for half the panel. I was glad I didn't have to worry about you throwing up anymore," Nakada added. "I don't like how he targeted her after she wouldn't flirt back," I noted more for myself. "You two seem pretty close," Nakada noted. "I feel kinda responsible for her," I noted. "What," I asked feeling his eyes on me. "Nothing," he said quickly. "You're staring," I noted. "Am not," he insisted. I narrowed my eyes before turning to head for (Y/n).

"Who you texting," she asked after talking with her manager. I looked over. "I'm putting the pins in place to sponsor Morimoto. His programming is something unique," I noted, "You ready to head back. I'm sure Tetsurou has questions." "I'm sure he does," she chuckled, "Thank you, by the way." I looked over to an earnest smile. "Of course," I nodded. We took one of the side exits and (Y/n) stopped abruptly. I looked up to see (Y/bff) from her videos chatting with Kuroo. "(Y/BFF)," (Y/n) shouted lighting up. I smiled watching her run and leap into their arms.

That's right. Tomorrow we're both training away from each other. I just got so used to her in my life, I don't want her to go.

"Dude! I'm so proud of you," Kuroo said walking over and slinging an arm on my shoulders. I swiped it off. "Don't touch me," I said. "Someone's tired and grouchy," he teased. "That panel was exhausting dude," (Y/n) defended. "I'm so proud of how you handled it though," (Y/bff) said patting (Y/n)'s head, "No violent or verbal outbursts. It was so mature and respectful. You really do listen." (Y/n) smiled up at (Y/bff) like a dog about to get some table scraps and head pats. It was a sight too pure for mortal eyes.

"You head back and nap I want to try and find those Nakada and Azuma dudes," Kuroo said. "Oo yeah and I want to meet Uemura," (Y/bff) shared, "You cool if I hang back with Kuroo and meet you in like an hour or two?" "Sure, you're an adult. Go explore, be free," (Y/n) said sweetly. "Text me when you get in," (Y/bff) said. (Y/n) nodded and walked over with me toward the hotel. "That was so cool," she said softly. I looked up from my phone as her face lit up, "It feels so surreal. I didn't think any of them would know of my content. Let alone argue who could adopt me." "You're kind, humble, and genuine. Only an idiot wouldn't. Also I called dibs," I said and walked behind her putting my arms around her shoulders as I continued the text.

"You called dibs," she asked. I nodded and let go to pull my hood up as we made it back into the public. "I saw your content and I was like that one. That's the dumbass I'm adopting. Also, Kuroo's kind of attached too and the last idiot we quote unquote adopted is now in Brazil... so the serotonin must be restored," I noted. "You're a dork," she said. "Says you," I replied. "I don't think I've ever heard you talk this much outside of streams and videos," she noted. "Shhh don't worry about it. Almost nap time," I consoled. "Is this what Kuroo meant by your zoomies," she asked. "Zoomies," I asked. "Forget I asked," she chuckled.

**_ Your POV _ **

Kenma was definitely about to crash hard. We opened the door and he pouted at the sight of the stairs no longer as talkative. "I don't wanna walk up thoooose," he complained. "There's an elevator," I pointed out. "It's scary," he pouted again. "Take my bed," I offered. "No that's for you," he said before marching to the couch and flopping onto it. You chuckled and walked to grab a pillow and extra blanket before walking back out. He was out cold. He must have really worked himself up with that panel.

You looked at the sweet expressionless sleeping face as his chest rose and fell in slow deep breaths. "Kenma," you whispered. He grumbled, trying to wipe the sleep from his eyes. "Head up," you said. "Why," he asked. You giggled and hit him with the pillow. "Dick," he complained, but lifted his head. His hand hesitantly grabbed your wrist with a serious frown on his face after you set the pillow under his head. "What's wrong," you worried. "I don't want you to go," he said quietly and opened his eyes enough to stare at his hand on your wrist.

"I'm not going to be _gone_ gone. I'll only be a call or text away and you're always welcome to my apartment whenever you want," you reassured. "I-... I just- I guess, I got kind of used to having you around all the time," he admitted. "I guess I just have to come up and harass you then," you teased. "Promise," he asked. You looked over to meet his sleepy eyes with your own. "Promise," you agreed. He nodded and rolled onto his side closing his eyes.

He looked so sad and vulnerable and scared. You leaned down and placed a kiss to his cheek before you could stop yourself. You panicked realizing what you had just done before standing upright to turn away quickly. Your cheeks blushed furiously. Before you could get far, his hand grabbed yours yanking you back. "I don't care how tired I am," he said somewhere between a mumble and a grumble, "We're not skipping past that." 

You froze as his eyes stared back at you. Tired but awake now. "I-I'm sorry I- Tha-," you started to stammer. He studied your face as you continued to sputter responses, now blushing loudly. A tired smile danced on his face before he pulled you onto the couch on top of him. You let out a meep, confused and startled. "You're cute," he mumbled holding you in a hug.

You started to relax feeling the weight of exhaustion finally hit you once you were laying down. His arms and chest felt comfortable and safe. "It's fine by the way. Go to sleep," he said keeping you close. "W-what's fine," you panicked. "You kissing me on the cheek," he said simply, "I like you too but I've been and still am too nervous the make a move. I don't want you to feel like you have to do any thing." You relaxed in his arms letting his words sink in. You snaked your arms around him as his breathing slowed again. He was out cold once more.

He just admitted to liking you _and_ he was letting you set the tempo for how things progress. Implying that knew, or at least now knows, you also like him. He put your comfort and sense of security first? Dork. A smile tugged on your face. Kenma shifted and you clung on as he turned you both on your sides before letting out a huff, "Sleep. You're like Tetsurou. You think loud." You giggled before his hand began combing through your hair.

**_ ~Skip Kuroo~ _ **

"I'm sure they're fine," I reassured. "I know I ju- I can't help but worry," (Y/bff) said. "You're a good friend," I noted. "You too," they nodded. I looked over confused. "You came out and took a week off from your regular job to make sure your friend was okay for his first ever panel and live speaking gig. Hide behind the parties all you want, you're a good dude in my book," they said. "Thanks," I said, pulling out the key to the room. I opened it to see a blanket on the back of the couch. He got too lazy to go up. I walked to the couch as (Y/bff) turned for (Y/n)'s room.

I froze looking at the couch before me. WHAT!? My hands hovered in front of my face as I looked around above, trying to compute the image before me. (Y/n) and Kenma were snuggled together with their limbs tangled together. "Wha- i-," (Y/bff) stammered, cutting herself off. Kenma looked so at peace while (Y/n) slept with a smile on her face. "Don't stare, he'll wake up," I whispered, backing away. (Y/bff) followed suit after taking a photo. "They're so fucking precious," they whispered once we snuck up to my room. "Dude, you have no fucking idea I'm so glad I have someone to discuss this with please witness this collection of them flirting because I've been losing my mind," I hissed pulling my phone up.

_ **~Your POV~** _

A hand shook your shoulder gently. You hummed peeking and eye open. A small smile boke on Kenma's face as he pushed some hair out of your eyes. "Party's in an hour," he shared. "Like the one where our peers and fellow content creators will be gathered and we'll have to look like functional contributing members of society," you asked. He nodded in reply. You grumbled annoyed. "Nakada, Uemura, and Azura are going to be there," he negotiated.

You wanted to see them, you really did, but Kenma's confession replayed in your mind. What if he changed his mind by the time you get back? Or what if you don't get to talk about it and both have to leave and you end up no longer talking because it becomes all awkward. "(Y/n)," he asked sounding a bit worried. You looked up from the spot on his shoulder you had had spaced out on. Your eyes met his and his brows only furrowed together in confusion.

"I want to see them, but," you started and tried to organize your thoughts, "The confession of feelings being mutual, this being the last night to talk things out... I guess I'm a little overwhelmed and unsure." A gentle smile crossed his face. "We only promised, Tetsurou and hour," he pointed out, "We'll be back with more than enough time to talk." "Promise," you asked. Your heart was on your sleeve and you were terrified. He took your face in his hands before nodding, "I promise." You nodded searching his face for any signs he was being insincere on instinct. He was genuine though. 

"I'm going to go get ready okay," he asked sounding almost unsure and scared to leave you with your own thoughts. You nodded quietly and his kissed your forehead. "Stop getting so in your head about it. I like you. I'm going to keep liking you, for a _while_. It only gets more intense the more I get to know you. And I'm going to be here after the party to talk about whatever... _this_ is," he reassured motioning between the two of you, "Okay?" You nodded shaking some of the worry. Not all, but enough to function like you had shaken it all. "Okay," you agreed before saying it more confidently, "Okay! Let's go make some poor life choices."

**_ ~Skip~ _ **

You toyed with the white and black stripes on the sleeves as (Y/bff) did your makeup. "Are you sure this is necessary," you asked. "It's a professional party and you're wearing a messy bun. While cute, we must jazz it up," they insisted. Your eyes widened as you saw the glitter in (Y/bff)'s hand. "Excuse me," you asked. "Shhhh, trust the process," they whispered. "Trus- bitch that shit never comes out," you complained. "Just for highlighter and a lil accent liner. I swear on my life," they promised. You grumbled and let them go ahead. 

"You two ready," Kuroo asked from the door way. "Almost done," (Y/bff) called. "Are you wearing a beanie," you asked. He had black jeans, black work boots, a white top with some science joke and an open red flannel. A black beanie sat on his head with his front hairs still poking out. "Don't judge me human sparkler," Kuroo noted. You shot a glare in his direction. "Okay all done," (Y/bff) declared and turned, spotting Kuroo before turning a few pale shades of pink. Oh boy. You smiled deviously and stood. "Well, let's get moving," you said playfully. 

You walked out and locked eyes with Kenma. Heat rose to your own cheeks as you took in his outfit. A small section of the front of his hair was pinned back leaving the rest to still fall and block the sides of his peripheral. He had a black hoodie with a slouch neck that rested just below his chin. The sleeves stopped just below his elbows showing off his arms that were more toned than you would have imagined. The front of the hoodie was tucked into straight leg, cuffed jeans that showed off simple muted striped socks that said _"Fuck off."_ on the sides. 

"You look great," you finally spoke up after what felt like ages of silence. "You too," he confirmed. You were like high schoolers, in love for the first time all over again and the realization brought a giggle to your chest which erupted into a full but gentle laugh. "Well, I guess we should get going before we all freeze in place for eternity," you noted looking back to see Kuroo and (Y/bff) trying to subtly and quietly check the other out. Kenma smiled knowingly and nodded, walking for the door right behind you.

**_ ~Skip~ _ **

"Kozume! (Y/l/n)," a voice shouted. You looked up to see Uemura with Azuma, Morimoto, Hatanaka, and Nakada along with a few others you didn't recognize. You walked over waving. "You look amazing," Uemura exclaimed. No introductions of the silent companions chatting amongst themselves. Managers. You stared at Uemura's face in awe. It looked like it belonged in a museum. "Holy shit. You have, like, the Mona Lisa of face makeup," you blurted. She laughed before pouting, "I will steal you from Kenma if it's the last thing I do." You felt heat rise in your cheeks as they stated the kouhai adoption war again. You looked over at Morimoto and Azuma who were laughing. 

"Who would have thought the goliaths would be fighting over who could take us under their wing," Azuma joked dryly. "Hey, you work with Bouncing Ball right," Morimoto asked. You nodded, "They were my first sponsor." "Did you refer me to them," he asked. You shook your head no. "I didn't get the chance. The owner was at the panel though," you noted. "They reached out to me today. I'm kind of nervous about accepting. I feel like it's too kind of an offer," he said. "They follow through," you offered as reassurance. "Dude, you worked your ass off for years. You should take it up," Azuma agreed. Morimoto blushed at the kind words from the both of you. "Do you always turn into a tomato when someone's remotely kind to you," Azuma deadpanned with a teasing smirk. You laughed as Morimoto became a stammering mess.

"(Y/n)! Do you dance," Uemura asked as the song changed. "I-I guess," you stammered startled. You were dragged onto the crowded dance floor and glanced at Kenma who was deep in conversation with Morimoto. You looked around for a moment tying to calm the edge. Uemura goofed around between dancing seriously, to help you relax. You laughed as the tension released from your chest.

**_ ~Kenma~ _ **

"I'm just trying to give back the help I wish I had when I was your age," I brushed off as he thanked me again. I looked up as the guys laughed behind Morimoto, expecting (Y/n)'s to accompany them. She wasn't there. Fuck. I lost her. How the hell did I lose her? Uemura was missing too. Little shit. I followed Hatanaka's, Azuma's, and Nakada's amused smiles. Out on the dance floor (Y/n) was laughing as she danced with Uemura. 

The way the light caught her face as she laughed so openly and worry-free made her look fucking ethereal. I couldn't pull my eyes from following her in the crowd. Somehow she mastered the one thing I never could. The eyes of all the party goers were flickering to her but she seemed to not give a single flying fuck. That or she was so convinced she was ordinary that she was oblivious.

"I don't think I've ever seen someone so in love," Azuma teased beside me. I looked back over to see they were glancing between myself and (Y/n). "Kindly refer to my socks," I said pulling my phone out to avoid their gazes, and subtly check the time. "You're not denying it. Is there something," Nakada asked genuinely curious. "Hopefully one day," I shrugged. Their gazes became loud. Deafening silence from their mouths as their eyes burned through my soul. 

"Yo Kenma," Kuroo shouted walking over. "Hey," I greeted disinterested. Still about thirty minutes remaining. He held a cup out. I eyed it suspiciously. "I'm not taking the train tomorrow hung over," I insisted. "It's one drink," Kuroo defended. "From the same man who claimed it would just be one game of volleyball," I commented. "Yo! What's up," Denji called walking over. "Great fucking panel today," Denji said as the cup was placed in my hand. I glared at it. "Thanks," I said looking back up. 

(Y/bff) just pulled Kuroo into a kiss. He was stiff and shocked and I laughed seeing him flustered. "Wha-," Denji asked as (Y/bff) proceeded to bring Kuroo out to the dance floor. "It's better not to ask. You'll save your brain the hurt," I reassured. I took a sip and despite not tasting the alcohol, I could feel the heat. I glanced back up as Denji introduced himself to the others and their managers and significant others. My eyes automatically searched out for (Y/n). 

The song had ended and she looked over seeing Kuroo and (Y/bff) in a different section talking once a slow song started. I looked over and couldn't hide the smile as the scheming grin was wiped off of his face for a lost dopey smile. The amount of jokes on the tip of my tongue, and not one can be released. I took a longer drink trying to drown out some of the burning gazes still tearing into my being. I glanced into the cup seeing there wasn't much left. Kuroo must have estimated just enough to alleviate the pressure of having eyes on me.

"Kenma," (Y/n)'s voice asked nearby. I looked up confused. "Dance with me," she said smiling brightly. "I-I don't," I started. Her smile only widened. "I'll just have to ask someone else," she teased. I felt the frown pulling at my face. The thought of her so close with someone else made me see only red. No thoughts as the dumb caveman brain lurking in even my own mind saw only rage. I finished the drink and placed the cup in a nearby can. "One dance," I conceded. Her face lit up as she pulled me out dragging my wrists. I glanced around self-conscious doubts filling my mind as we were surround by other massive creators and their agents. Stupid jealous caveman brain. 

"You're thinking too loud," she teased lightly, wrapping her arms behind my neck as my hands sat on her waist. I hummed still uneasy. "Don't look at them. Look at me," she instructed. I looked back to her face. "So, Kuroo and (Y/bff)," she asked, subtly trying to distract me. "(Y/bff) is a bit forward huh," I asked. "Oh they don't fuck around," she declared laughing.

**_ ~Skip~ _ **

"That wasn't so terrible," I shrugged. She nodded quietly not focusing on my face. She looked like she was thoroughly thinking something over. I closed the door behind me as I debated on whether or not to let her work it out or to keep from overthinking. I turned back and she was now face to face with me. Her lips hovering just before my own. My heart leapt into my throat as my breath caught and my voice stopped working. I tried to read her mostly neutral expression. She seemed to be expecting something. 

The glitter on her cheeks and by her eyes glimmered like sunlight bouncing and sparkling on the ocean's surface. "I like you. I really like you. And when I'm with you it's like that first love giddy high. That scares me. A lot. I've been hurt before," she shared essentially mumbling against my own lips, "But I'm falling hard, and you've been nothing but kind, patient, and reassuring. I really want to try and make this work. But I'm also scared of the pressures being under the public eye. If we could just try a few months- just before we make anything public?" "I'd like that," I agreed. 

Her lips crashed into mine and I wrapped my arms around her waist. For such a loud and passionate person, the kiss was soft, and gentle, and sweet. She was a liar in a unique sense. She talked openly and loudly about things he now knew fucking terrified her. Things he vowed to protect her compassionate heart from if he could. She was a liar that hid behind her loud personality to give off the illusion of self-assured confidence, but she was scared.

** _~Three Months Later~_ **

You walked into the hall, hearing his computer. The whole train ride up you had been rereading the offer from your parents. Your hands trembled at the thought of the question. Meet your parents? What if it scares him off? It's still pretty early in the relationship. What if they don't like him? What if he doesn't like them? You still weren't even public yet. There were rumors of course with how much you were together. But adding parents into the equation was heavy and real. You knocked and paused before poking your head in. He was sitting at his desk working on the game he wanted to try out before streaming with the guys. "Kenma," you called, softly. No response. 

Headphones on and gaming. He didn't even notice your staring. You smiled and walked over placing a kiss on his neck. You giggled as he froze up turning bright pink. His avatar died and he pulled off his headphones turning to pout at you. "I died because of you," he declared. He was so cute. You smiled back and stole a kiss. "What was so important I had to die," he asked. The question brought your own to mind.

The nerves bubbled back up and you adjusted his hoodie strings, tying to straighten them to distract yourself. "Um, my parents are coming in next weekend. I know it's kind of la- uh- They were- I totally understand if- I was just wondering-," you stammered. "I would love to meet them. I can move some things around," he said. You looked up to meet his eyes. "Really? You don't have to! It's still ear-," you started. He cut you off by kissing you and you quieted down relaxing a bit. "You're right, I don't have. But I want to, because you're cute, and this is obviously important to you, so it's important me," he countered.

"KENMA! FOR FUCK'S SAKE! YOUR CAM," Kuroo's voice shouted through the headphones. His eyes widened in terror as yours knit together in confusion. "Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Shit," he muttered. "What's going on," you asked confused. "I forgot I was streaming. I forgot I _am live-streaming_ right now. Fuck. I'm an idiot," he said closing his eyes and bracing. "You mean your fans just saw that," you asked. "And me 'n Denji," Kuroo's voice shared through the headphones. 

Laughter bubbled in your chest and Kenma looked up confused. "You're not mad," he asked. "No, I'm the dumbass that should have checked," you reassured, "It's fine. A beautifully ungraceful way to go public. I am leaving you to deal with them on your own though. I have like a million videos to edit. Sooo, good luck with this. I'll be in the other room. Also, kick their sorry asses." 

You pulled him in for another kiss. "You're really not mad," he asked. "I pinky promise, I'm really not mad," you said. He still looked worried and guilty. "I'm so sorry," he started trailing off. "Kenma, I know. It's okay," you reassured, "If you say sorry one more time though, I'm deleting your last three Breath of the Wild saves." He nodded quietly. "Wrapping in an hour," he shared. "Okay. Kick some ass. I'll be in the living room," you said placing a kiss to his forehead.

You walked down the hall and saw the notification he was live. A bit late for that. You put in you earbud to leave the other open as you turned on the video. Kuroo's hyena laugh was the first thing to greet you. "I think that was the hardest I have ever seen you blush. Sober at least," Denji teased. Kenma had his head phones on as he flopped face down on his desk. The chat was freaking out about the two of you dating. 

"How long were you hiding that relationship," Denji asked. "Three months," Kenma mumbled into the table. "It's only been three months," Kuroo asked. "What do you mean only," Denji asked. "They act like an old married couple," Kuroo teased. You covered your mouth to mute a chuckle. 

"You KNEW," Denji asked. "Of course I knew. WAIT! Can I finally post about you two online," Kuroo asked. What a mom? "Fuck me," Kenma complained reloading the game. "Go ask your girlfriend. I'm sure she's lurking in the stream," Kuroo called out. "TETSUROU," Kenma shouted. "YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW LONG I HAVE WAITED FOR THESE JOKES! THE TEASING AND MIND GAMES I CAN PULL WITHOUT WORRYING OF OUTING YOU SHY JACKASSES," Kuroo shouted elated. 

You couldn't hold back your laugh as you yelped before cackling. "I KNEW SHE'D BE LURKING," Kuroo shouted Denji laughed and Kenma smiled a sweet proud smile. "So much for editing," he remarked. You typed in chat, _"Multitasking babe."_ "Multitasking, my ass," Kenma noted. He laughed as they started the game. "Just come join the stream," Kenma said. "Yeah! I have questions! I haven't seen you fucks since con," Denji insisted. 

You sighed and grabbed your laptop turning off the stream as you walked back to his filming room. Kenma made a confused look before glancing back. "Hi," he greeted sweetly. "You boys are so needy," you teased. "The other set of headphones with the adapter is on the other chair," he shared not commenting on your remark. 

You set up quickly while he remained focused on trying to win. You finished setting up as he got the win and shouted at the other two. You smiled and pecked him on the lips leaving him quiet with a bit of a dopey smile. "Oh my cold dead heart," Denji declared. "I'll answer your chat while you play," you offered. "Thank you," he said. You hummed teasingly. "I love you," he said. "I'm sure you do," you countered trying to bite back a smile. "Get a room," Kuroo teased. "You're one to talk," you fired. Kenma laughed at the dig. "Oi, fuck off," Kuroo replied defensively. "Can't take the heat," you questioned. 

You set up your laptop as the footage was downloading from the usb to the editing software. You muted and pulled up the stream to read the chat without causing a feedback loop. You stopped abruptly and looked back at Kenma realizing something. His adoring smile was traded for a confused expression. "Did you... did you just say you loved me," you asked. He looked back wide eyed. You yelped before laughing. "Wait was that the first drop of the L-bomb," Denji asked. "Holy shit," Kuroo said coming to the same realization. 

"KENMA," you exclaimed. "It SLIPPED," he shouted back. "This is quite the fucking live-stream," you declared, kissing his cheek, "I love you too." He stared back shell-shocked. "Kenma! The game," you said as Kuroo didn't hesitate to attack his avatar. "Fuck the game," Kenma said lighting up before turning and pulling you into a tight hug. "I'm so fucking happy they dicked over your reservation," he said into your shoulder. "I agree, more than you will ever know, but your chat is blowing up and you still have a goal to reach for Denji's fundraiser," you reminded. "Boo-fucking-hoo I'll match the donations to make up for it," he brushed off. "Kenma zoomies have commenced," Kuroo declared.


End file.
